Pregnancy
by hunhan indonesia 1shoot
Summary: Kehamilan pertama dalam pernikahannya dengan Luhan, dan cerita tentang Sehun yang harus dihadapkan pada pengalaman penuh kesan bahwa; mengurus wanita hamil tidaklah mudah. (HunHan/Gender Switch/Rated M/OneShoot)


**Pregnancy**

 **HunHan**

 **Rated M / GS / OneShoot**

 **Summary :**

Kehamilan pertama dalam pernikahannya dengan Luhan, dan cerita tentang Sehun yang harus dihadapkan pada pengalaman penuh kesan bahwa; _mengurus wanita hamil tidaklah mudah_ **.**

 **.**

 **Hope U Like It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, berusaha untuk meminimalisir suara yang mungkin saja akan membuatnya terjebak ke dalam masalah serius. Hal pertama yang dapat ia tangkap melalui retina matanya adalah kegelapan pekat, seluruh lampu dalam keadaan mati. Itu hanya menandakan satu hal bahwa kemungkinan besar istrinya pasti sudah tertidur lelap. _Untung saja..._ Sehun menghela napasnya, merasa lega.

Setelah masuk dan memastikan bahwa ia telah menutup kembali pintu tersebut (masih dengan tanpa suara), pria itu lalu melepaskan sepatu _pantofel_ nya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, kemudian meletakkan sepatu tersebut di rak khusus yang tersedia tepat disamping pintu masuk.

Satu langkah dan dua langkah, sejauh ini semuanya masih aman. Sehun terkekeh dalam hati, tidak menyangka bahwa dewi fortuna ternyata begitu menyayanginya hingga mempermudah segalanya. Jika saja ia tahu bahwa semuanya ternyata tidak seburuk apa yang ia duga, sudah pasti ia akan lebih berani kembali pulang ke rumahnya tanpa harus menunggu Jongin menendangnya keluar seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Huh, dasar bedebah itu.

Ah, tapi sepertinya Sehun juga harus berterima kasih pada Jongin karena telah memberinya tumpangan. Mungkin saja satu poster besar Miranda Kerr cukup untuk membalas budi baik pria _tan_ itu.

"Astaga, ini konyol sekali." Sehun menggumam sendiri, berpikir bahwa sekarang ia nampak seperti seorang pencuri yang mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam rumah _mangsa_ nya. Tch, benar-benar menggelikan.

Sehun berhasil melewati ruang tamu dengan keadaan selamat walaupun ia harus meraba-raba ke sekitarnya untuk menghindari kemungkinan tersandung perabotan atau menjatuhkan barang-barang mahal yang tersusun rapi di beberapa tempat. Pria itu juga sesekali menyentuh dinding dan berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana letak saklar untuk menyalakan lampu.

KLIK

Sehun berjingkat kaget dan secara refleks menutup matanya dengan tangan ketika tiba-tiba semua lampu menyala, dan ia tidak siap dengan banyaknya cahaya yang ia terima. Setelah berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri, Sehun menjatuhkan tangannya ke samping dan menoleh dengan linglung.

"Darimana saja kau?" Suara yang begitu familiar itu terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya, pelan namun penuh nada intimidasi.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan _slow motion_ , dan seperti yang telah ia duga, suara itu adalah milik istrinya. Oh Luhan. Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung. "Sayang, kau belum tidur?" dia balik bertanya.

"Kau belum menjawabku Tuan Oh, darimana saja kau dan kenapa baru pulang selarut ini?" kembali, Luhan menginterogasi suaminya.

"Aku dari rumah Jongin," jawab Sehun, ia sangat jujur ketika menjawabnya, "Banyak pekerjaan yang harus didiskusikan dengannya."

"Tadinya kupikir kau sedang berkencan dengan wanita lain hingga melupakan rumahmu sendiri," sindir Luhan sarkastis.

"Yang benar saja," bantah Sehun cepat, "Aku bukan tipe pria seperti itu, sayang."

Luhan menghela napasnya, "Baiklah, terserah apa katamu."

Sehun terbengong-bengong sendiri, tidak memprediksikan bahwa Luhan akan menyerah secepat itu. _Kemana perginya sosok istri yang biasanya cerewet dan bawel?_

Sehun mengekori Luhan yang sedang menuju dapur, mengamati dengan seksama setiap gerakan Luhan ketika wanita itu membuka kulkas atau menyiapkan sebuah cangkir, "Ada yang aneh denganmu, sayang."

Luhan melirik dengan cepat, "Apanya yang aneh? aku seratus persen normal."

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh, " _Ngomong-ngomong_ kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Sehun penasaran, pria itu lalu mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang, sembari sesekali berusaha mengintip apa yang sedang istri cantiknya itu lakukan.

"Aku terbangun karena tiba-tiba ingin minum susu, entahlah, ini agak aneh."

Sehun bergumam menanggapi jawaban istrinya, lantas menggangguk paham. Pria itu menyibak rambut Luhan yang sebelumnya tergerai hingga menutupi bahu, dan kemudian memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat sang istri langsung terkikik geli. "Hentikan, Sehun. Apa kau tidak lihat jika aku sedang sibuk?"

Bukannya berhenti, Sehun malah semakin meneruskan kegiatannya. Kali ini tengkuk dan leher Luhan yang mendapat sesapan dan gigitan kecil, "Kau ingin membuat susu?" tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk. "Aku juga ingin satu kalau begitu," lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah, mau rasa apa? vanilla atau coklat?"

Sehun menggeleng, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan. "Bukan itu yang kumau, sayang," suaranya mendadak memberat, Luhan menelan ludahnya ketika menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini, "Aku ingin rasa _kau_."

 _Tuh kan_ , dugaan Luhan benar.

"Dasar mesum," cibir Luhan, wanita itu mencubit pelan lengan Sehun, "Ini sudah malam, kita harus tidur."

Sehun merengut mendengar jawaban itu, ia tidak berharap akan di tolak untuk saat ini. "Ayolah, sudah lebih dari seminggu aku tidak menyentuhmu, aku rindu kehangatanmu, Lu."

Luhan merona, wajahnya terasa terbakar dan jantungnya berdentum-dentum dengan kencang sekarang. Gerakan tangannya yang tadinya ingin menuang susu otomatis berhenti.

"Aku menolak," sahut Luhan, penuh kebohongan. _Aish_ , kalau boleh jujur, ia juga sudah sangat merindukan sentuhan dari tangan ahli Oh Sehun yang mampu membuatnya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan seks yang tidak akan pernah dapat ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menggoda suaminya itu sekarang dengan berpura-pura tidak bersedia.

"Lu," bisik Sehun tepat di samping telinga Luhan, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana, kaki Luhan nyaris meleleh karena sensasinya. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membuatmu berubah pikiran."

"Mmmhh.." Luhan refleks melenguh karena Sehun dengan tiba-tiba meremas payudaranya dan menjilati daun telinganya, membuatnya hanya bisa menggeliat resah.

Sembari menyeringai, Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada sang istri, sebisa mungkin mengenyahkan jarak diantara mereka. "Kau berhasil membuatku selalu kehilangan kendali jika bersamamu, Luhan."

Luhan tersengal oleh gairah yang tiba-tiba meningkat drastis ketika mendengar pujian (atau apalah itu) yang dikatakan Sehun. Napasnya mulai memburu seiring dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar oleh rasa ingin disentuh lebih dari ini. "Apakah kau sedang merayuku sekarang?"

"Terlalu mudah ditebak, ya?" kekeh Sehun, mencuri satu kecupan di bibir merah muda sang istri. "Jadi bagaimana jika kita melanjutkannya?"

"Aku milikmu malam ini Tuan Oh."

Seolah mendapatkan lampu hijau, Sehun tentu tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang berada di depan matanya. Pria itu langsung menyeret Luhan menuju kamar mereka dan mendorong tubuh mungil sang istri hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan permukaan ranjang.

Dengan terburu-buru Sehun langsung menyerang Luhan dengan lumatan serta gigitan kecil di bibir bawahnya, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengetuk bibir Luhan dan sang istri yang mengerti dengan kode itupun membuka mulutnya dan membalas semampunya lidah Sehun yang menari-nari dengan lincah di dalam mulutnya. Suara kecapan kini mendominasi di sekitar.

"Ummhh.." lenguh Luhan, menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun. Wanita itu bahkan memejamkan matanya ketika Sehun mulai menyentuh tubuhnya yang lain, berawal dari elusan lembut di sepanjang garis punggungnya dan remasan di bagian pinggang. Sensasi dari gesekan kulit mereka membuat Luhan seutuhnya gila.

Sehun merasakan jika kepalanya sebentar lagi meledak oleh napsu yang kini menguasainya, semakin membara di setiap detik yang mereka lalui, mengusir jauh-jauh rasa lelah—persetan dengan itu, yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya Luhan.

"Ngghh, lepashh Sehun..." Luhan merasa berat untuk melepaskan kontaknya dengan Sehun, namun kebutuhan oksigen membuatnya harus mendorong lelaki tersebut menjauh agar ia bisa mengisi paru-parunya yang nyaris sekarat.

Napas keduanya memburu ketika tautan itu terlepas, menyisakan satu benang tipis saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Sehun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan dimana Luhan nampak begitu menggairahkan dengan wajah memerah, bibir bengkak, dan rambut panjangnya yang kusut. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia merasa jatuh cinta lagi pada wanita itu.

Sehun segera memindahkan sasaran lidahnya ke leher jenjang Luhan yang terekspos habis-habisan karena wanita itu mendongakkan kepala dengan mulut terbuka dan air liur yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Aaahhh...aahhh... Sehuun."

"Benar sayang, sebut namaku dalam desahanmu." Sehun memberikan banyak tanda mencolok di leher dan sekitaran bahu Luhan, membuat istrinya itu menjambak rambut hitamnya sebagai pelampiasan. Luhan merasa hampir pingsan karena tidak kuat menerima semua rangsangan yang diberikan Sehun. Hanya satu minggu tanpa sentuhan dan ia menjadi begitu sensitif.

"Oohhh..." Sehun ikut mendesah ketika lutut Luhan menggesek kejantanannya yang telah menegang, entah itu di sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas hal itu membuat Sehun semakin tersulut oleh gairah. _Ia ingin segera memasuki Luhan!_

"Aah!" pekik Luhan agak terkejut ketika Sehun mulai meremas payudaranya lagi, rasanya seperti ada jutaan volt listrik yang menyengat sekujur tubuh Luhan dan membuatnya meremang. Astaga, ini terlalu nikmat. "Sehun, ohh.. jangan ber—henti."

"Tidak akan pernah, sayang."

Sehun mulai merasa bahwa kain-kain sialan yang melekat pada tubuh Luhan itu hanya penghalang baginya, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk membuangnya jauh-jauh. Dengan gerakan perlahan yang menyiksa, Sehun mulai menyingkap piyama Luhan dan melepasnya dengan sekali tarikan melewati kedua lengan kurus wanita itu, dan langsung menurunkan celananya pula, menyisakan Luhan yang hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam. Mereka kembali larut dalam cumbuan memabukkan, Luhan mengelijang karena telapak tangan Sehun mulai menggerayangi kulitnya, bagian perut, pinggang, bahkan pantatnya yang sintal tak luput dari perhatian Sehun.

"Ahh! Sehun.. oohh.. buka saja semuanya, eunghh," desah Luhan.

" _As your wish, babe_." Sehun meraba punggung Luhan untuk mencari dimana pengait branya, setelah berhasil ia langsung melemparnya entah kemana, nasib yang sama juga terjadi pada celana dalamnya, dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang sepenuhnya telanjang.

Sehun langsung meraup payudara kiri Luhan dan meremas bagian kiri dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya merambat ke bawah menuju vagina Luhan yang mulai basah oleh cairan cinta wanita itu. Mengelus-elus klitorisnya dan berhasil membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepala merasakan nikmat.

"Hyaa! Akh.. aahhhh.. "

"Bagaimana rasanya, _hm_?" Sehun berkata di sela kulumannya pada payudara Luhan, sesekali memberi putingnya gigitan kecil.

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab dengan kata-kata karena sibuk mendesah karena tiga titik sensitifnya di serang secara bertubi-tubi oleh lidah dan tangan handal suaminya sendiri. Sial, Sehun memang tahu bagaimana cara memanjakannya.

Sehun berhenti sejenak dan melepaskan semua sentuhannya pada tubuh Luhan, Luhan sempat kecewa karena ia hampir saja mencapai orgasme namun Sehun membuatnya kehilangan sensasi itu. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan, Luhan malah terperangah karena pria itu ternyata sedang menelanjangi diri sendiri. Ketika kemeja dan celana kain hitam itu lenyap dari tubuh Sehun, Luhan dapat menyaksikan gundukan yang sudah begitu ia rindukan.

"Ngghh." Sehun dengan refleks mendesah ketika Luhan menubruk tubuhnya dan langsung membalik posisi mereka sebelumnya, kini wanita itu yang mengambil kendali atas diri Sehun.

"Kali ini giliranku." Luhan menyeringai cantik, wanita itu lalu meraba penis Sehun dengan jemari lentiknya, merasakan betapa panas dan kerasnya daging itu dalam genggaman tangannya. "Kau sudah seperti ini, Sehun- _ah_. Tidakkah terlalu sesak?" gumamnya menggoda.

"Bukalah kalau begitu sayang, _dia_ sudah menunggumu sedari tadi."

Luhan tidak membalas dengan kata-kata tapi langsung melakukan apa yang seharusnya, jemarinya mulai menggapit masing-masing sisi celana Sehun. Ketika kain itu terlepas, penis sekeras kayu itu langsung menyenggol pipi tembamnya.

Luhan mengerjap, takjub akan ukurannya yang— _apakah ini memang bertambah besar atau dia yang salah lihat?_

"Kenapa diam saja, hm?" tanya Sehun, suaranya memberat.

Luhan menggeleng, dengan ragu-ragu menyentuh benda itu dan mengocoknya dengan perlahan. Sebelum menjilatnya dan mulai mengulumnya, menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur, giginya menggesek kulit penis Sehun dan membuat suaminya itu menggeram.

"Yeahh, kau selalu tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya, sayang."

Luhan menggumam dan hal itu memberikan getaran kecil yang berdampak pada semakin banyaknya _pre-cum_ yang mengalir dari lubang kecil di ujung penis Sehun. Luhan dengan senang hati menyesapnya. Sehun juga terkadang menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dari gerakan kepalanya dan membuatnya agak mual karena ujung penis itu seolah hendak menerobos tenggorokannya.

"Cukup sayang, aku tidak ingin keluar di mulutmu," ujar Sehun, membuat Luhan merengut. Pria itu kembali membalik posisi dengan Luhan yang telentang dan Sehun yang berada di antara kakinya, mengarahkan kaki Luhan agar membuka lebih lebar agar ia bisa segera masuk. Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika mata nyalangnya melihat lubang vagina yang sudah basah, siap untuk menerima kehadiran _adik kecilnya_ (walaupun ukurannya tidak dapat dikatakan kecil).

Sehun sedikit menggoda Luhan, dengan sengaja hanya menggesekkan ujung penisnya pada lubang istrinya, friksi yang ditimbulkan membuat Luhan menggeliat resah. "Sehuuun...Jangan lakukan ituuu," rengek Luhan.

Sehun menurut saja karena sebenarnya sedari tadi ia sudah menginginkan ini, Sehun mulai memajukan pinggulnya dengan perlahan namun pasti, berusaha menikmati setiap inci penisnya yang tertelan dan mendapat pijatan dari otot vagina Luhan.

Luhan, disisi lain, menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa perih yang semakin bertambah seiring makin dalam Sehun memasukinya.

Baru setengah bagian yang masuk namun Sehun menarik pinggulnya, Luhan mengeryit cemas dan berpikir apakah Sehun ingin menghentikan ini semua, namun pikirannya langsung digantikan oleh jeritan nyaring saat Sehun menghentaknya dengan keras. Ujung penis pria itu langsung menyentuh _titik manis_ nya. "Aaakh!"

Sehun langsung membungkam bibir Luhan dengan ciuman dan meremas payudaranya untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang istri, sebelum kemudian bergerak dengan tempo pelan pada awalnya, membiarkan Luhan terbiasa menerima kehadirannya terlebih dahulu. Ketika kernyitan di dahi Luhan menghilang dan wanita itu mulai mendesah keras, Sehun lalu menaikkan tempo lebih cepat, berusaha mengejar puncak tertinggi kenikmatan.

"Akh! akh! Sehun-ah.. ohh.."

"Ohh, Luhan.."

Desahan dan geraman mereka saling bersahut-sahutan memenuhi kamar yang kini terasa begitu panas. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka namun keduanya memilih untuk tidak perduli karena terlalu sibuk memberi kenikmatan pada pasangannya. Luhan mulai menjerit-jerit hingga suaranya serak akibat tumbukan Sehun yang selalu berhasil menyentuh _sweetspot_ nya berkali-kali. Diselingi dengan remasan atau kuluman Sehun pada payudaranya.

Harus Luhan akui, bahwa Sehun adalah pria paling sempurna yang pernah ia temui.

 _Sempurna wajah, fisik, materi dan kemampuan seksnya_.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat dan punggungnya membusur sementara tangannya mencengkeram selimut kuat-kuat ketika gelombang itu datang menghampiri. Kontraksi pada vaginanya membuat Sehun juga mendesah, belum lagi lubang Luhan yang semakin basah akibat cairan cinta mereka yang bersatu membuat suasana bertambah panas karena bunyi akibat pertautan mereka semakin terdengar.

"Aaahh.. aahh.. mmpphh."

"Aku akan sampai sayang, ngghhh.."

Hentakan-hentakan Sehun semakin menggila ketika ia merasa perutnya mulai mengejang dan sesuatu seolah ingin mendesak agar segera dikeluarkan. Pria itu mencengkeram pinggang Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mendorong kuat kejantanannya. Menyalurkan jutaan spermanya ke dalam rahim Luhan.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Pagi itu Sehun baru terbangun ketika matahari sudah sedikit meninggi, ketika pria itu melirik jam yang bertengger manis di atas meja nakas, jarum jamnya menunjuk pada angka sembilan. Sehun mendesah kecil, menyadari bahwa sudah sangat terlambat baginya untuk berangkat ke kantor, apalagi ia yang bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun.

Walau demikian, nampaknya Sehun tidak menyesal sama sekali. "Mungkin mengambil satu kesempatan cuti tidak masalah," gumam pria itu, walau ia tahu mungkin Jongin sedang mengamuk sekarang karena ia yang membolos (—ralat, cuti) secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberi kabar sebelumnya. Bayangan bagaimana jeleknya wajah Jongin yang nampak frustasi membuat Sehun tertawa.

Sehun terdiam setelahnya, bingung ingin melakukan apa, berhubung ia _free_ untuk hari ini. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin hanya berdiam diri saja sepanjang hari, itu pasti akan membosankan sekali mengingat ia yang terbiasa disibukkan dengan jadwal ini dan itu. Lama berpikir, tiba-tiba Sehun mendapat ide bagus.

Pria itu menoleh kesampingnya, baru menyadari betapa hancurnya keadaan di sekitarnya akibat _perang_ nya dan Luhan tadi malam. Namun sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang membuat Sehun kebingungan, ini lebih karena ia tidak mendapati siapapun sedang tertidur di sana. Oh, Sehun nyaris lupa, ini sudah pukul sembilan dan sangat mustahil bagi Luhan masih bergelung nyaman dalam balutan selimut, Sehun menebak bahwa istrinya itu pasti sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Sehun menyingkap selimutnya dan berjalan menuju lemari, menarik keluar celana dalam dan bokser, lantas mengenakannya dengan sembarangan. Pria itu buru-buru keluar dari kamar ketika mencium aroma yang benar-benar mengundang air liurnya menetes.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun kepada sang istri yang sedang sibuk dengan penggorengan dan spatula di tangan, sibuk menyiapkan makanan. _Pancake_ , Sehun kira.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Luhan menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum, kemudian mematikan kompornya, "Waktu yang tepat untuk sarapan, aku hanya sempat memasak ini karena bangun kesiangan, apakah tidak masalah?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya. "Apapun yang kau masak aku akan menyukainya."

Luhan meletakkan dua piring _pancake_ yang baru saja matang ke atas meja makan. Sehun menarik kursinya dan duduk dengan tenang, lebih memilih untuk memandangi Luhan yang sedang sibuk menuangkan sirup maple ke atas _pancake_ mereka. "Luhan, entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kau bertambah cantik, _hm_?" ujarnya, tampak terkagum-kagum.

Luhan memukul lengan sang suami dan mencebikkan bibirnya, pipinya yang gemuk terlihat memerah, "Kau benar-benar perayu ulung."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan memposisikan sang istri untuk duduk di pangkuannya, mengabaikan pekikan kaget Luhan atau mata wanita itu yang membulat sempurna. "Yak! apa-apaan kau, menjauh dariku, kau belum mandi dan masih bau sperma." Luhan mengerutkan dahi, pura-pura jijik.

Sehun mengabaikan itu dan justru semakin memeluk Luhan, menyamankan kepalanya yang tersandar di dada Luhan. "Biarkan seperti ini dulu, hanya lima menit saja."

"Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Sehun. Cepat habiskan makananmu dan pergi mandi."

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, sayang. Kita sudah jarang memiliki waktu seperti ini," sahut Sehun kalem.

Luhan sadar jika Sehun itu keras kepala, jadi walau ia menyuruh pria itupun belum tentu mau mendengarkannya, Luhan memilih untuk membiarkan saja kalau sudah seperti ini. _Toh_ , ia tidak keberatan sedikitpun.

Sementara Sehun masih mendekapnya, Luhan mencoba meraih piring dan memotong _pancake_ nya (posisi duduknya menyamping—kutegaskan), lantas mengunyahnya dengan pelan dan anggun. Rasanya tetap enak seperti biasa walau tadi Luhan membuatnya dengan terburu-buru, namun ketika ia baru saja menelannya, tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu bergolak dalam perutnya dan membuat lambungnya seolah diaduk-aduk dari dalam. Sial.

Luhan sudah berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, tapi semakin ia mencoba, justru rasanya ia bisa saja muntah saat ini juga. Luhan melirik Sehun yang masih saja diam tidak menyadari keadaannya. "Sehun-ah," cicitnya pelan, "Bisakah kau melepasku?" pinta Luhan setengah merengek, yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya Sehun melepaskannya dan ia akan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Kubilang lima menit, sayang," bantahnya, malah kini pria itu memejamkan matanya seolah tidak perduli pada wajah putus asa Luhan.

"Tapi aku—ugh, mual sekali.." keluh Luhan, cairan lambungnya benar-benar sudah meronta ingin keluar.

Sehun memincingkan mata menatap istrinya. "Aku memang belum mandi tapi aroma tubuhku tidak seburuk itu, jangan berlebihan Luhan," gerutunya tidak terima.

 _Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya!_ Luhan ingin sekali meneriakkan itu kepada Sehun agar suaminya itu mengerti bahwa ia tidak sedang bercanda atau main-main. Ah, masa bodoh. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

Luhan segera meronta dan berhasil melepaskan diri ketika Sehun lengah, membuat pria itu nyaris terjungkal dari kursi karena sempat kehilangan keseimbangan. Istrinya langsung menghilang tepat ketika Sehun berteriak padanya. "Luhan! hei, ada apa denganmu?"

Dengan cepat Sehun ikut berdiri dan mengejar Luhan, bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya. Ini bahkan masih pagi hari tapi sudah ada masalah yang datang. Pria itu bisa mendengar ada suara seperti orang yang sedang muntah-muntah.

Sehun mengernyit ketika melihat Luhan yang berdiri menyandar pada westafel, sibuk berkumur-kumur dan mengelap mulutnya sendiri, wanita itu nampak terengah-engah. Sehun menghampirinya dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut. "Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, namun tiba-tiba saja berjengit sebelum kembali membungkuk dan berusaha mengeluarkan semua isi lambungnya walaupun nyatanya tidak ada apapun yang keluar. Sehun dengan sigap memijat tengkuk sang istri dan mengelus punggungnya sesekali, berusaha membantu. "Kau sakit? apa perlu kupanggil dokter?"

"Aku hanya mual dan sedikit pusing," jawab Luhan, lantas menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, menenangkan diri. "Sudah tidak apa-apa, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Tapi kau pucat," sela Sehun, menyentuh pipi Luhan. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, dan kumohon jangan ada bantahan."

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Setelah mandi kilat dan mengganti pakaian dengan sesuatu yang lebih pantas, Sehun segera membawa Luhan menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Sepanjang perjalanan yang kira-kira hanya memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, Sehun terus-terusan membanjiri Luhan dengan berbagai pertanyaan hanya untuk memastikan apakah Luhan masih merasa sakit atau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran wanita tersebut. Dan sebagai jawaban Luhan hanya akan menggeleng singkat.

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju sisi lain hanya untuk membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, pria itu mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Luhan keluar, bersikap layaknya seorang _gentleman_ yang seharusnya.

Mereka berdua memasuki lobi rumah sakit dan langsung disambut dengan ramah oleh seorang wanita dengan baju ala perawat yang duduk di balik meja resepsionis. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan dan Nyonya?" sapanya ramah.

Sehun menjawabnya dengan cepat, "Aku datang untuk melakukan pemeriksaan, istriku sepertinya sedang tidak sehat."

Wanita itu mengangguk dan mengetik sesuatu di komputer, sebelum memandang Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian. "Baiklah, silahkan mengisi beberapa data, dan setelah itu kalian bisa menemui dokter," sambung wanita itu, menyerahkan selembar kertas dan bolpoin pada Sehun.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa bahwa waktu berjalan begitu lambat, kira-kira lebih dari lima belas menit berlalu sejak ia membiarkan istrinya di bawa masuk oleh seorang pria yang katanya bernama dokter Junmyeon, dan sampai sekarang keduanya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar. Sehun berusaha bersabar, namun feelingnya sebagai seorang suami terkadang menghasutnya dengan pikiran aneh dan perasaan cemas tentang apa yang sebenarnya dua orang itu lakukan di dalam sana. Tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar sejak tadi, dan Sehun yang kelewat penasaran hampir saja menerobos masuk jika saja ia tidak ingat dengan etika dan harga diri.

Sial, ia tidak tahu penyakit macam apa atau separah apa sebenarnya keadaan Luhan hingga membutuhkan waktu pemeriksaan yang sedemikian lamanya. Astaga, jangan-jangan Luhan sedang di apa-apakan oleh dokter itu? meski wajahnya terlihat ramah _sih_ , tapi siapa yang tahu isi kepalanya?

Sehun yang mulai bosan duduk pun memilih untuk berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Setelah merasa lelah, ia berniat untuk duduk lagi, tapi sebelum sempat menempelkan bokongnya dikursi tunggu, pintu dengan cat putih menyeluruh itu terbuka dan dokter Junmyeon muncul disana.

"Apa anda suami dari Nyonya Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu."

Dokter Junmyeon tersenyum kecil, "Baik, silahkan masuk dan temui istri anda."

Tanpa perlu diminta dua kali, Sehun langsung melesat melewati pintu, didalam ia dapat melihat Luhan yang baru saja turun dari ranjang. Dengan buru-buru, pria itu menghampiri Luhan. "Sayang, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Luhan menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Aku merasa baik-baik saja, Sehun- _ah_. Tidak perlu cemas begitu."

Sehun mendengus, "Kau yakin 'kan? lalu apa saja yang kalian lakukan disini? mengapa begitu lama? kau tidak tahu betapa bosannya aku menunggu di luar sendirian."

Luhan terkekeh kecil, "Dokter itu hanya memeriksaku."

Sehun mendengus, "Yang benar saja. Kau tahu berapa lama itu? Nyaris setengah jam."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Berlebihan."

"Aku tidak suka kau disentuh oleh orang lain, apalagi _dia_ laki-laki juga," timpal Sehun, "Dan kau baru saja mengatakan aku berlebihan bahkan walau aku melakukannya demi kebaikanmu."

"Kau ini bicara apa _sih_? jangan berpikiran macam-macam, dia yang maksud adalah seorang dokter. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran buruk tentangnya?" Luhan tampak tidak terima. "Lagipula, kenapa kau masih disini? bukankah seharusnya kau bekerja?"

"Tetap saja dia laki-laki dan tertarik pada wanita, apalagi jika wanitanya secantik dirimu," balas Sehun tak mau kalah. "Dan mana mungkin aku bekerja setelah melihatmu seperti ini?"

Luhan benar-benar merasa bahwa Sehun nampak begitu aneh dan terlalu overprotektif padanya, "Kecemburuanmu tidak berdasar, Sehun."

"Itu kewajiban seorang suami untuk menjaga istrinya."

"Aku tahu itu," sela Luhan, menatap Sehun yang menunjukkan wajah datarnya kali ini, "Tapi kau bertingkah terlalu defensif, Sehun."

"Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berdebat," putus Sehun pada akhirnya, merasa malas meneruskan. "Omong-omong, dimana dokter itu? kenapa dia menghilang?" kepala Sehun menoleh kesana-kemari dan tidak mendapati pria berstatus dokter itu.

"Entahlah."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang bersuara lagi, Sehun memilih untuk duduk di samping ranjang periksa sedang Luhan memilih berbaring saja.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan." Tiba-tiba dokter Junmyeon sudah berada di belakangnya dan membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. "Kalian bisa mengikuti saya."

Sehun mendengus, namun memilih diam dan mengikuti Junmyeon. Luhan mengekor di belakang mereka. "Silahkan duduk." Junmyeon mempersilahkan saat mereka sampai di ruang kerjanya.

Luhan dan Sehun manggangguk, "Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?"

Junmyeon menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun barusan dengan senyum ramah, sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata ber _frame_ beningnya yang bertengger di tulang hidungnya yang tinggi. Setelahnya, pria itu mengeluarkan map dan membukanya, meneliti setiap kata yang tertulis di selembar kertas, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pasangan suami istri tersebut.

Jantungnya Sehun dan Luhan berdebar-debar menunggu kepastian.

"Istri anda baik-baik saja, tidak ada hal yang serius dan perlu di khawatirkan." Dokter itu menjelaskan.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Lalu mengapa dia muntah-muntah? dia juga mengaku sempat pusing."

Junmyeon terkekeh, "Itu hal yang wajar dialami oleh wanita pada bulan-bulan awal kehamilan."

Sehun dan Luhan terperangah, "A—apa? kehamilan? jadi maksudmu Luhan hamil?"—itu suara Sehun.

"Berdasarkan tes _urine_ dan beberapa pemeriksaan lainnya, saya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Nyonya Luhan sedang hamil, dan usia kandungannya sudah memasuki minggu ke empat."

Sehun terdiam, wajahnya masih nampak tidak percaya. _Hei, istrinya sedang hamil_!

"Tidak perlu terkejut, Tuan Oh, keadaan istri anda dan janinnya stabil. Hanya saja mungkin anda harus mulai memperhatikan makanan dan istirahat istri anda, usahakan agar dia tidak sampai kelelahan, ini demi kebaikan mereka." Junmyeon berucap lagi, "Ini ada resep untuk beberapa vitamin dan suplemen lain, mungkin akan membantu."

Semua penjelasan itu ditutup oleh sang dokter dengan memberikan secarik kertas pada Sehun, namun Sehun masih nampak linglung jadi Luhan yang menerimanya. Wanita itu lalu berdiri dan menarik Sehun pula, "Kami akan segera menebusnya. Terima kasih, Dokter." ucap Luhan, membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

Setelah itu mereka berlalu dari ruangannya, Luhan terpaksa harus menyeret Sehun karena pria itu hanya diam tidak bergerak sejak tadi. Luhan mendesah, "Kau hanya mendengar kabar istrimu sedang hamil, bukannya di vonis terkena kanker stadium akhir, kenapa ekspresimu berlebihan begitu?"

Sehun mengerjap, antara syok dan bahagia. "Apakah itu artinya aku akan segera menjadi ayah?"

Satu lagi pertanyaan bodoh Sehun, tolong ingatkan pada Luhan untuk tidak sampai memukul kepala suaminya itu.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Mengurus orang yang sedang hamil ternyata tidaklah semudah yang Sehun harapkan, apalagi jika ia dihadapkan pada keadaan harus mengurus Luhan yang mengalami gejala _morning sickness_ nyaris setiap hari. Bukannya ingin mengeluh, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia nyaris kuwalahan dengan perubahan-perubahan kecil yang terjadi pada Luhan semenjak berita kehamilan istrinya itu.

Sebagai contohnya adalah sikap Luhan. Istrinya itu kini berubah menjadi wanita yang manja dan selalu merengek minta sesuatu, mungkin ini adalah apa yang sering orang-orang katakan sebagai _ngidam_.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak masalah dengan itu, apalagi ini semua demi darah dagingnya sendiri yang tengah dikandung oleh sang istri, tapi belakangan ia jadi merubah pikiran tentang ia akan melakukan apapun demi menuruti keinginan Luhan. Karena permintaan wanita itu bisa dikatakan mulai menjurus pada hal-hal konyol dan aneh.

Seperti halnya yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

* * *

 _K_ _ala itu Sehun sedang asik tertidur ketika ia merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya, Sehun mengerang karena merasa terganggu dan dengan sangat terpaksa membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ketika berbalik untuk melihat siapa si pengganggu itu, Sehun harus menelan kembali makian yang sudah siap ia lontarkan karena ternyata dia adalah istrinya sendiri._

 _Sehun tidak mungkin membentak Luhan, 'kan?_

" _Ada apa, sayang? kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Sehun pelan, beringsut untuk menyandarkan dirinya di headboard ranjang._

 _Luhan menatapnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, serta senyuman manis yang berhasil membuat Sehun luluh, hatinya terasa menghangat ketika melihat itu, hanya saja semuanya hancur ketika Luhan berkata—_

" _Sehun-ah, aku ingin sekali makan Jajangmyeon sekarang. Bisakah kau membelikannya?" pinta Luhan dengan mata berbinar._

 _Sehun tercengang akan permintaan itu. Heol! kenapa Luhan harus memintanya sekarang? Demi Tuhan! dimana ia harus mencari Jajangmyeon pada pukul tiga dini hari?_

" _Sayang, kau bercanda 'kan? mana ada orang menjual Jajangmyeon di jam segini?" pekik Sehun._

 _Luhan mendengus, "Aku tidak mau tahu dimana atau bagaimanapun caranya, pokoknya aku ingin Jajangmyeon, ini juga permintaan anak kita."_

 _Sehun tidak bisa membantah lagi jika Luhan sudah membawa-bawa nama anak mereka dalam sebuah pembicaraan semacam ini, karena ia hanya akan berakhir mengalah karena memang seharusnya begitu. Sehun adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab. Ya, itu benar._

 _Pria itu mengerang kesal sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari atas ranjang dan menyambar mantelnya (serta dompet dan kunci mobil), memakainya dengan buru-buru. Sebelum benar-benar pergi mencari apa yang istrinya inginkan, Sehun menyempatkan diri berbalik dan menatap Luhan yang juga melihat kearahnya dari atas tempat tidur, wanita itu melambai padanya._

 _Sehun melirik juga pada perut Luhan yang masih rata, lantas kemudian membatin. Kau bahkan belum lahir, tapi kenapa sudah menyusahkan ayahmu yang tampan ini? –batinnya nelangsa._

 _Setelah itu, Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan rumah._

 _Raut wajah Sehun nampak kebingungan ketika pria itu masuk dalam mobil. Karena hell, kemana ia harus pergi sekarang?_

 _Dengan kesadaran yang masih mengawang-awang di angkasa, Sehun berusaha mengemudikan mobilnya selambat mungkin saat mencapai jalan raya walaupun sebenarnya jalanan nampak begitu sepi (tentu saja, orang-orang waras akan lebih memilih tidur dari pada keluyuran di jam segini), tapi ia hanya berjaga-jaga karena ia tidak mau berakhir dengan menabrak pembatas jalan ataupun pohon._

 _Setelah beberapa jam memutari kota Seoul, Sehun merasa nyaris putus asa karena rata-rata restoran dan kedai yang didatanginya masih tutup. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat diharapkan. Saat kesabarannya sudah nyaris diambang batas, Sehun bahkan nekat menggedor salah satu pintu kedai dan berharap pemiliknya akan bangun dan bersedia membuatkannya satu porsi Jajangmyeon untuk ia bawa pulang. Namun malang sekali, pria itu malah berakhir dilempari dengan sandal karena dikira sebagai pencuri._

 _Sial! sial! sial!_

 _Sehun bersumpah ia tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Aish!_

 _Pria memutuskan untuk menyerah dan kembali ke rumah, ia akan menjelaskan pada istrinya itu sekaligus meminta maaf atas ketidakbecusannya dalam memenuhi keinginan Luhan._ _Luhan pasti akan mengerti—begitulah yang Sehun harapkan._

 _Ketika melewati sebuah jalan kecil yang agak kumuh, mata Sehun membulat lebar dan pria itu buru-buru menginjak rem saat melihat salah ada sebuah kedai yang buka, dengan mantap pria itu berlari kesana dan mengetuk pintunya. "Permisi, apakah kedai ini menjual Jajangmyeon?" tanyanya penuh harap ketika seorang wanita tua menyambutnya._

 _Wanita tua itu nampak diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Ya, kami menjual Jajangmyeon."_

 _Sehun menghela napasnya lega. Akhirnya... "Bisakah saya pesan satu porsi?"_

" _Maaf, tapi kami baru saja buka, jadi—"_

" _Tolonglah, ahjumma." Sehun memelas, "Istriku sedang ngidam dan aku kebingungan mencari Jajangmyeon. Hanya ahjumma satu-satunya harapanku."_

 _Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik dan Sehun masih berusaha menunjukkan wajah paling menyedihkan dan berharap wanita itu akan kasihan padanya. Kumohon... kumohon..._

" _Baiklah." putus wanita itu kemudian. "Aku akan membuatkannya mengingat perjuanganmu, silahkan tunggu disini."_

 _Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak sampai bersorak kegirangan. Uh, itu akan mempermalukan dirinya._

 _Setelah menerima satu kantung plastik berisi Jajangmyeon pesanannya, Sehun segera memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar, hitung-hitung juga sebagai rasa terima kasih jadi ia sedikit melebihkan. Namun wanita itu menggeleng dan mendorong kembali uang tersebut. "Aku memberikan ini untuk istri dan calon anakmu." Sehun merasa begitu terharu atas kebaikan wanita itu, hal itu membuatnya teringat pada ibunya yang sedang ada di Jepang. Ah, ia merindukan ibunya. "Berikan segera padanya, ya."_

" _Terima kasih banyak. Aku menghargai kebaikan anda, ahjumma."_

 _Sehun langsung berpamitan pulang, dan langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pria itu melihat pada jam tangannya dan disana bertuliskan pukul empat lebih lima belas, itu berarti sudah satu jam lebih sejak ia berangkat. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan juga apa yang dicarinya. Sehun berharap Luhan akan menyukai ini dan memujinya kemudian karena telah menjadi suami yang baik._

" _Luhan sayang. Aku kembali dan membawa pesananmu." Sehun berkata dengan sedikit keras, ia berharap Luhan akan segera berlari kearahnya dan memberinya pelukan selamat datang dan kecupan sebagai hadiah. Tapi kemudian Sehun merasa ada yang aneh karena istrinya itu tidak terlihat juga._

 _Sehun berniat mengecek Luhan di kamar dan dugaannya tepat sasaran, ternyata wanita itu sedang tidur. "Sayang, bangunlah. Makanan yang kau inginkan sudah siap." Sehun mengguncang bahu istrinya pelan._

 _Luhan mengeliat dan mengerung bagai kucing malas, enggan membuka matanya dan memilih untuk menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. "Aku sudah tidak lapar lagi." –jawab wanita itu tidak berselera._

 _Sehun melotot. "Hei, aku sudah memutari Seoul untuk Jajangmyeon ini."_

 _Luhan menggumam acuh tak acuh, "Aku tidak perduli."_

 _Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, berharap bahwa kepalanya tidak meledak sebentar lagi._ _Sungguh akhir yang tragis._

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Sehun baru saja masuk ruangannya setelah berjam-jam ia habiskan untuk membahas tentang produk musim dingin terbaru mereka bersama para calon investor baru dan pemegang saham yang lain.

Setelah duduk dan bersandar di kursinya, Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek ponselnya yang telah luput dari perhatiannya karena terlalu sibuk, dahi Sehun berkerut dalam ketika melihat ada total tigapuluh panggilan tidak terjawab dan itu berasal dari Luhan, tidak mengherankan jika Sehun selalu merasa benda ini bergetar selama ia _meeting_ tadi, terhitung empat bulan sejak kehamilan Luhan dan sikap istrinya itu semakin parah, wanita itu sekarang bertingkah seperti psikopat yang selalu saja menguntit Sehun dan menanyainya apa yang ia lakukan. Itu mungkin hanya bentuk perhatian saja, tapi terkadang, Sehun pikir itu keterlaluan.

 _Sehun-ah, apa kau baru saja mengatai istrimu sendiri?_

Jemari panjang Sehun dengan lincah menekan-nekan _touchscreen_ ponselnya beberapa kali sebelum mulai meletakkan benda tersebut di sisi telinga. Nada sambunganpun terdengar, setelah tiga detik, muncul suara gemerisik kecil sebelum tergantikan dengan suara Luhan. _"Kenapa kau baru menelepon? Aku sudah menghubungimu sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan semua dijawab oleh operator, bukan dirimu."_

Sehun menghela napasnya. "Aku tadi ada _meeting_ ,"

" _Aku tahu jika klienmu itu kaya dan punya banyak uang, tapi apakah itu berarti dia lebih penting dari istrimu yang sedang hamil ini?"_ –tuduh Luhan.

Sehun terperangah, "Hei, bukan begitu, tadi aku hanya benar-benar terlalu serius."

" _Serius? yang benar saja."_ Luhan masih berusaha memancing Sehun, _"Apa jangan-jangan klienmu itu wanita?"_

"Sebenarnya, ya." jawab Sehun polos.

" _APA?"_

Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya secara refleks ketika gendang telinganya berdengung hebat akibat pekikan tiga oktaf Luhan. "Jangan berteriak, sayang. Kau membuatku hampir tuli mendadak." Sehun memperingati, "Yang kumaksud adalah, ya, tentu saja ada _klien_ wanita yang hadir tadi, tapi dapat kupastikan bahwa dia bukan sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan."

" _Yang benar?"_ selidik Luhan tidak percaya.

"Kau selalu bisa memegang ucapanku, Luhan. Aku tidak pernah melirik wanita manapun selain dirimu." _Kecuali beberapa model seksi Victoria Secret, tentu saja._

" _Baiklah, terserah."_ Luhan memutus perdebatan itu, _"Lagipula jika kau sampai ketahuan selingkuh, aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu."_

Sehun menelan ludahnya, dan menutupi kegugupannya dengan kekehan, "Tidak masalah." _Dasar bodoh, apanya yang tidak masalah? bagaimana kalau Luhan minta cerai?_

Tidak mungkin, lagipula Luhan begitu mencintainya.

" _Ah ya, aku hampir lupa alasanku menelepon."_ Luhan seolah baru saja tersadar, _"Mama bilang nanti malam akan datang, dan kita kehabisan bahan makanan."_

"Kau bisa meminta tolong pak Kim untuk mengantarmu ke supermarket, sayang, dia kugaji bukan untuk tidur seharian."

" _Aku tidak mau diantar olehnya."_ tolak Luhan, _"Kau saja yang mengantarku."_

"Tapi ini masih jam kerja, Luhan." Sehun berusaha menjelaskan pada istrinya bahwa ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu untuk saat ini, karena setelah ini ia masih harus memeriksa beberapa laporan yang menumpuk di atas mejanya, menunggu untuk disentuh.

" _Jadi kau tidak mau? Baiklah, aku akan menyalahkanmu jika sampai mamaku kelaparan nanti."_

Sehun melongo mendengar ancaman istrinya, mau ditaruh mana wajah Sehun nanti jika berhadapan dengan ibu mertuanya jika itu sampai terjadi? mengapa Luhan pintar sekali membuatnya tidak berkutik?

"Baiklah-baiklah, Luhan. Aku akan segera pulang." putus Sehun pada akhirnya, lagipula ia juga tidak tega membiarkan istrinya yang sedang hamil harus membawa kantung belanjaan yang berat sendiri.

" _Okay sayaaaang, aku menunggumu."_ Nada suaranya mendadak ceria dan Sehun terseyum tipis.

* * *

Mata membelalak, mulut yang terbuka lebar, dan tatapan mata kosong. Itu semua mungkin cukup spesifik untuk menggambarkan bagaimana kondisi Sehun saat ini.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun sampai menunjukkan ekspresi yang sedemikian rupa, jika memang begitu, mungkin seseorang harus menyalahkan Luhan dan ide konyolnya. Karena—ya ampun, mimpi mengerikan apa sebenarnya yang Sehun alami tadi malam? pria itu yakin tidak lebih buruk dari apa yang kini ada di depan matanya.

"Sayang, bukankah ada lebih dari ratusan supermarket di Seoul, mengapa kau memilih ke tempat ini?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah tidak nyaman yang dilebih-lebihkan. Menatap bergantian antara senyuman lebar sang istri dan kumpulan orang-orang yang bergerombol di beberapa tempat.

Luhan menunjukkan cengirannya dan melirik Sehun, " _Mama_ lebih suka makanan yang dibuat dari bahan-bahan segar, jadinya aku ingin membelinya di sini."

"Bahan-bahan di supermarket juga segar, sayang."

"Tapi ini berbeda," bantah Luhan, tidak peduli pada apapun yang Sehun ucapkan. Wanita itu lebih memilih untuk berjalan lebih dahulu tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

Sehun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak segera pergi dari sini dan meninggalkan Luhan yang sepertinya sangat menikmati waktunya berbelanja di pasar tradisional seperti ini. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran istrinya itu sekarang, tapi melihat dari senyuman manis yang selalu wanita itu tunjukkan ketika bertanya tentang harga dan melakukan negoisasi dengan beberapa pedagang sepertinya cukup untuk menggambarkan bahwa Luhan benar-benar senang.

Pria itu merasakan dadanya berdesir dan hatinya menghangat, ia selalu menyukai senyuman Luhan bahkan walau itu bukan ditujukan untuknya. Apapun akan Sehun lakukan agar bisa melihat senyum itu terus terukir dari bibir Luhan, tidak perduli bahkan jika ia harus rela berdesakan dengan banyak orang, membuat kemejanya kusut, atau sepatu mahalnya ternoda oleh tanah berlumpur. Jika itu untuk Luhan, Sehun akan melakukannya.

"Hati-hati, Luhan. Tanahnya sedikit licin." Sehun memperingati Luhan yang sibuk berlari kecil menuju ke arah seorang penjual makanan ringan, sementara Sehun mengikutinya dengan kantung plastik penuh sayur dan beberapa daging. Sehun hanya mengkawatirkan istrinya itu.

Kekhawatiran Sehun bukan tanpa alasan jelas, pria itu tentu tidak ingin Luhan terluka, apalagi jika mengingat kecelakaan kecil saja mungkin akan menyakiti anak mereka.

Akhirnya semua kegiatan berbelanja selesai dengan lancar, tidak ada yang terluka atau tertinggal, yah kecuali fakta bahwa kini tubuh keduanya bau keringat. Sehun sebenarnya agak risih dan ingin segera berendam dalam bath tubnya, atau mengajak Luhan mandi bersama juga tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin dia akan langsung meminta istrinya itu nanti saat mereka sampai di rumah.

"Bagaimana? kau senang?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka sudah masuk dalam mobil dan bersiap-siap pulang.

Luhan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya sembari memasang sabuk pengaman, "Kau tahu apa jawabanku."

Sehun memperhatikan wajah berseri-seri Luhan dan melirik empat kantung belanja besar yang menempati kursi belakang mobilnya, pria itu lalu mendecak. "Yeah, aku bisa menebaknya dengan sangat tepat," kekehnya. "Tapi bukankah itu terlalu banyak?"

"Tidak masalah. Kita bisa menyimpannya di kulkas jika lebih." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, wanita itu membenarkan rambutnya yang agak lepek karena basah, lantas menggikatnya. Sehun menyalakan AC mobil mereka, membuat Luhan langsung mendesah karena hawa dingin itu membelai kulitnya yang dibanjiri peluh. "Harusnya kau lakukan ini sejak tadi, rasanya aku nyaris terbakar."

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Karena aku sudah berbaik hati, bagaimana dengan satu ciuman sebagai hadiah? ini bisa kuanggap juga sebagai bayaran."

"Bayaran apanya?" wanita itu memutar bola matanya, "Kau 'kan suamiku, bukan supir pribadi."

"Bayaran untuk selalu mencintaimu, mungkin?" canda Sehun.

"Dasar penggombal." Luhan memukulnya pelan, tidak benar-benar serius, "Tapi baiklah, satu ciuman tidak masalah."

Sehun menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar jawaban Luhan, pria itu langsung menarik tengkuk Luhan dan membawa bibirnya menempel pada permukaan lembut bibir Luhan yang langsung membuka, memberikan lidahnya kesempatan masuk tanpa perlu memintanya terlebih dahulu. Mata keduanya terpejam menikmati sensasinya, lumatan-lumatan itu semakin memanas ketika Luhan tanpa sadar mulai melenguh.

Sehun yang terlalu terbawa suasana mulai merasa bahwa ia kehilangan kendali, pria itu semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Luhan, tangannya kirinya semakin menekan tengkuk sang istri sementara tangan kanannya sudah mulai meraba-raba dada Luhan yang nyaris menempel dengan tubuh bagian depannya. Luhan yang menyadari itu langsung melepaskan tautan mereka.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, napasnya terengah-engah. "Hanya ciuman, Sehun. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat tidak ada seks selama aku masih hamil?" Luhan mengingatkan.

Sehun mengerang kesal, penisnya sudah setengah ereksi dan ia tidak bisa menuntaskannya bersama Luhan karena kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat. "Sial, aku lupa itu." _Dan kenapa pula ia setuju?_

Luhan sebenarnya merasa sedikit kasihan juga dengan suaminya, namun janji adalah janji, ia hanya takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kandungannya. "Sudah waktunya pulang."

Sehun membenarkan posisinya dan menyalakan mesin mobil, "Baik, _yang mulia_."

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Usia kandungan Luhan telah mencapai bulan ke enam, perut Luhan yang dulunya ramping kini sudah terlihat membuncit namun tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kecantikan wanita itu. Bagi Sehun, Luhan malah terlihat semakin mempesona ketika wanita itu mengandung anaknya.

Sebenarnya Luhan memang selalu mempesona, _sih_. Itu juga salah satu alasan Sehun mencintai wanita itu. Memangnya siapa juga pria bodoh yang tidak akan menyukai wanita cantik macam istrinya? Sehun bahkan ingat bahwa dulu ia harus bersusah payah mengambil hati Luhan sementara ada ribuan pesaing yang harus ia kalahkan. Dan beruntungnya, takdir memihak padanya yang saat itu hanya seorang anak kuliahan semester akhir yang tergila-gila pada seorang wanita yang menjadi rebutan para laki-laki seantero kampus.

Rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa bernostalgia seperti ini, mengingat masa-masa awal kencan mereka yang penuh kekakuan—Sehun dulu tidak tahu caranya bersikap romantis, ciuman pertama mereka di bulan kedua saat sedang menonton film, atau seks pertama mereka yang begitu menakjubkan.

Dan, yeah, seperti yang terlihat sekarang. Hubungan mereka berlanjut ke tahap pernikahan dan bahkan Luhan sedang mengandung anaknya.

"Sehun- _ah_ , menurutmu anak kita berjenis kelamin apa?" tanya Luhan antusias disuatu pagi ketika mereka sedang sibuk dengan sarapan, ditambah segelas kopi untuk Sehun dan susu khusus ibu hamil untuk Luhan. Wanita itu menatap penuh harap pada jawaban suaminya itu.

Sehun yang sedang mengunyah roti selainya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang istri, "Entahlah, aku berharap anak pertama adalah laki-laki, jadi aku bisa mengajarkannya cara berbisnis dan membuat dia jadi penerus perusahaan. Bagaimana menurutmu, sayang?"

Luhan memincingkan matanya, nampak tidak setuju. "Aku tidak rela anakku nanti menjadi orang yang gila kerja sepertimu."

"Anak kita, Luhan," koreksi Sehun. "Memang apa salahnya? Lagipula dengan memiliki pekerjaan bagus, maka para wanita akan menggilainya nanti. Bukankah begitu?"

"Sayang sekali, itu tidak membuatku terkesan." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku lebih berharap dia perempuan. Agar aku bisa mendandaninya dan menjodohkannya dengan anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

Sehun yang sedang menyesap kopinya, langsung tersedak. "Astaga, sayang, dia bahkan belum lahir dan kau sudah memikirkan hal sejauh itu." Ucap pria itu tak habis pikir.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada membuatnya menderita dengan pekerjaan kantoran." cibir Luhan, menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Biarkan aku bertanya satu hal kalau begitu." Sehun mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi serius, Luhan menatapnya lekat-lekat, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan di katakan oleh sang suami, "Jujur saja, kau lebih suka aku bekerja atau berdiam diri di rumah?"

"Tentu saja kau harus bekerja, aku tidak suka pria yang bermalas-malasan seharian."

" _Nah_. Kau sendiri mengakui bahwa pria pekerja yang sukses akan lebih disukai dari pada mereka yang pengangguran."

Luhan merengut, merasa kesal karena ia kalah berdebat dengan Sehun. "Ya, ya baiklah Tuan Oh, kau kubiarkan menang kali ini."

Sehun tertawa, rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa menggoda istrinya dan melihat wajah cantik itu tertekuk dengan bibir yang mengerucut—sebuah kebiasaan lama Luhan jika sedang merajuk.

"Sudahlah, berhenti melakukan itu sebelum aku menerjangmu ke atas ranjang." Sehun terkekeh pelan.

Mata Luhan langsung melotot, " _Yak!_ Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu pada istrimu yang sedang hamil besar?"

"Aku hanya bercanda." Sehun tersenyum kalem, beranjak dari atas kursinya dan mendekati Luhan yang lebih memilih untuk bersendekap tangan, berpura-pura marah. "Kenapa kau menanggapinya serius?"

"Kuingatkan, Tuan Oh. _Mood_ orang yang sedang hamil itu sering berubah, jadi perlakukan aku dengan baik."

"Apakah ini sebuah peringatan atau semacamnya?" Sehun berjongkok di samping Luhan, mengusap-usap perut besar wanita itu dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Luhan hanya terdiam dan menikmati sentuhan itu, tiba-tiba, ada gerakan kecil yang berasal dari dalam perut Luhan. Sehun tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah antusiasnya. "Oh, _dia_ menendang-nendang, seperti bisa merasakan kehadiran ayahnya."

" _Dia_ marah karena ayahnya selalu membuat ibunya kesal."

"Apa itu berarti _dia_ cemburu pada ayahnya sendiri?" Sehun memasang wajah berpikir, "Saat dewasa pasti _dia_ akan menjadi pria yang hebat."

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, "Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia laki-laki?"

"Hanya mengandalkan, _feeling_. Mungkin."

Luhan mendecak, "Yang benar saja."

"Kita tidak akan berhenti berdebat jika hanya seperti ini." Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan Luhan mengikutinya ketika pria itu berkata, "Daripada harus menebak-nebak, lebih baik kita pergi ke dokter dan memeriksanya."

Melakukan pemeriksaan USG bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Luhan, terhitung ini adalah kali ketiganya berada di ruangan yang sama dalam kurun waktu enam bulan terakhir. Namun ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan mendadak merasa gugup.

Dua bulan yang lalu saat ia datang kesini untuk memeriksa perkembangan janin yang ia kandung, dokter masih belum bisa memastikan jenis kelaminnya karena saat itu usia janinnya masih terlalu muda dan bahkan masih dalam tahap pembentukan organ—secara singkat, itulah yang dapat Luhan ingat.

Tapi usia enam bulan adalah waktu yang cukup ideal, setidaknya, Luhan berpikiran begitu. Lagipula ia sudah terlanjur penasaran hanya karena perdebatannya dengan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Baiklah, apakah anda sudah siap?" wanita berjas putih dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu bertanya pada Luhan ketika melihat wanita itu tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Tidak perlu cemas, Nyonya. Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama."

Luhan mengusahakan dirinya agar tidak terlihat memaksakan senyumnya, lalu mengangguk singkat sebagai tanggapan. Ekor matanya sempat melirik Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah tegang, tangannya berusaha mencari tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya, wanita itu dapat merasakan Sehun sempat berjengit sebelum tubuhnya kembali rileks dengan wajah yang sudah nampak lebih tenang.

Dokter itu memberikan semacam _gel_ diatas permukaan perut Luhan sebelum mulai menggerakkan _probe_ dengan gerakan memutar, membuat monitor kecil hitam putih itu menunjukkan gambar janinnya yang sedang bergerak, Sehun tanpa sadar menahan napasnya.

Sang dokter tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Perkembangan janinnya cukup bagus, ukuran dan semuanya normal, dan gerakannya juga aktif." Itu adalah sebuah kabar gembira, Sehun merasa lega ketika mendengarnya. _Anaknya sehat, apalagi yang lebih penting dari itu?_

"Bagaimana dengan jenis kelaminnya?" sahut Luhan tiba-tiba, ia benar-benar ingin tahu soal yang satu ini.

"Perempuan." jawab sang dokter, Luhan langsung tersenyum sementara Sehun terdiam.

Ketika semua proses selesai, Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk langsung kembali pulang kerumah, tak lupa juga dengan hasil foto USG yang kini berada dalam genggaman tangan Luhan, wanita itu bahagia mengetahui bahwa anaknya adalah perempuan. Ah, ia jadi tidak akan kesepian lagi nanti jika Sehun sering meninggalkannya untuk urusan kantor.

Wanita itu sempat memperhatikan Sehun yang sedari tadi diam, tidak mengatakan apapun sejak mereka keluar dari ruangan, tiba-tiba Luhan merasa bahwa Sehun berubah, apa ini tentang anak mereka? Sehun sepertinya terlalu menginginkan anak laki-laki sementara kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

"Sehun-ah, apa aku membuatmu kecewa?" Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan nada sedihnya ketika menanyakan hal tersebut, ia benar-benar takut Sehun akan membencinya atau bahkan bayi mereka yang belum lahir itu hanya karena Sehun tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Tidak! Luhan tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa berpikir begitu, _hm_?" Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan menangkup pipi Luhan, dan ia baru menyadari jika mata bening yang begitu disukainya itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Sayang, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tahu kau mungkin belum menerima soal anak kita, jadi—"

"Tidak, tidak." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Tapi, bukankah kau lebih berharap anak laki-laki?"

"Iya, pada awalnya memang begitu. Tapi setelah kupikirkan lagi, aku tidak peduli apakah dia perempuan ataupun laki-laki, yang terpenting adalah dia sehat, dan kau bahagia."

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun dan terisak di dada pria itu, mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya di sana. "Kupikir tadinya kau akan membenci bayi kita, aku sangat takut."

Sehun mengelus rambut istrinya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, aku berjanji."

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Tak terasa sudah memasuki tujuh bulan, waktu dimana sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk mulai memikirkan tentang segala macam tetek bengek kebutuhan dan beberapa perlengkapan demi menyambut calon anak mereka yang akan segera lahir ke dunia kurang lebih dua bulan dari sekarang.

Sehun maupun Luhan tentu saja kebingungan, ini adalah anak pertama mereka, jadi mereka masih belum memiliki pengalaman apapun yang bisa dijadikan sebagai pedoman dalam mempersiapkan apapun. Sehun—pria itu bahkan sempat mencari referensi di internet namun semuanya berakhir dengan tingkat kefrustasiannya yang malah semakin meningkat karena pernjelasan bertele-tele di dalam beberapa blog yang ia kunjungi.

 _Ia butuh sesuatu yang jelas!_

Pada akhirnya, karena sudah terlalu _stress_ dan putus asa, mereka memutuskan untuk meminta saran kepada orang tua mereka. Ibu mereka tentu saja dengan senang hati menolong, memberi tahu apa saja yang harus di beli, tempat yang bagus dan beberapa tips penting lainnya.

Dan hanya dalam kurun waktu satu jam, mereka telah mendapatkan semua rincian daftarnya.

Sehun melirik kertas kecil yang berisi semua apa yang harus mereka beli. Membacanya dengan teliti dari urutan paling atas hingga yang paling bawah.

"Kita akan mencari pakaian bayi terlebih dahulu."

Luhan memekik senang dan langsung menyeret suaminya ke arah sebuah toko yang nampak paling besar dan lengkap. Mereka menyusuri deretan rak-rak yang penuh dengan segala macam pakaian, mulai dari piyama, T-shirt, ataupun aksesoris pelengkap seperti sarung tangan, dan kaus kaki.

"Sehun- _ah_ ayo kita beli yang ini." Luhan menunjuk salah satu pakaian yang menarik perhatiannya, Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Oh! Piyama itu juga sangat bagus, apalagi katanya jika kita membeli itu, maka kita akan dapatkan satu lagi secara cuma-cuma."

"Belilah apa yang menurutmu bagus."

"Warna apa yang cocok? Aku bingung antara memilih _pink_ atau kuning." Luhan nampak menimbang-nimbang.

Sehun melirik kertasnya lagi dan mendesah, masih ada begitu banyak hal yang belum mereka beli dan tidak ada banyak waktu tersisa untuk memikirkan tentang hal semacam warna—yang baginya tidaklah penting. "Kita bisa beli keduanya jika kau mau."

"Benarkah?" Wanita itu menatap tak percaya kepada suaminya seolah pria itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa segerombolan alien telah menyerang bumi.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Luhan mendekati Sehun dan memberikan satu kecupan singkat pada bibir pria itu, "Terima kasih, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."

Nyaris seharian penuh mereka habiskan untuk berkeliling _mall_ , memasuki hampir setiap toko yang ada. Dan sepertinya mereka berhasil menemukan semua barang-barang yang ada di daftar. Sekali lagi, Sehun mencoba memastikan.

1\. Pakaian bayi : cek.

2\. Box bayi : cek.

3\. Mainan : cek.

4\. Susu bayi : cek.

Ada total lebih dari tiga puluh nomer dan semua telah bertanda 'centang'. Sudah lengkap, dan mereka bisa pulang dengan segera.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

"Bersabarlah, Sehun. Luhan sedang berjuang sekarang."

Sehun memandang lekat wajah ibu mertuanya yang masih nampak cantik di usia yang tidak lagi belia, wanita itu tersenyum lembut padanya dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Aku tahu, _Ma_." Sehun mengangguk, "Dia wanita yang kuat, kupikir aku terlalu bodoh jika menghawatirkannya sampai seperti ini."

Wanita itu terkekeh, "Itu hal yang wajar dirasakan oleh seorang suami yang menunggu kelahiran anak pertama mereka. _Baba_ Luhan juga dulu seperti itu."

Sehun ikut tersenyum, walau dalam hatinya kecemasan itu masih tersisa.

Keheningan mendominasi setelah itu, Sehun sesekali menyempatkan diri melirik pintu bercat putih yang ada di hadapannya, berharap seseorang akan keluar dari sana dan membawa berita baik yang sudah sedari tadi ia nantikan. Pria itu memeriksa alrojinya setiap lima menit sekali, dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh untuk mengusir kejenuhan. Ia berharap semua keluarganya datang dan memberinya dukungan. Namun apalah daya, untuk saat ini hal itu belum dapat terwujud karena kedua orang tuanya masih berada di Jepang dan baru akan datang besok pagi, _Baba_ Luhan juga masih dalam pesawat menuju Seoul—ayah mertuanya itu langsung mengambil penerbangan paling cepat setelah tahu bahwa putrinya akan melahirkan. Dan soal _Mama_ Luhan, sepertinya tadi Sehun lihat sang ibu mertua pergi sebentar untuk menerima panggilan.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan semua pikiran Sehun, pria itu dengan cepat mendongak dan menghampiri Dokter yang menangani proses kelahiran istrinya. "Tolong katakan bahwa semuanya berjalan lancar, Dokter."

"Selamat, Tuah Oh. Anak anda lahir sudah lahir dengan selamat." Dokter tersebut tersenyum tipis, sebelum kembali berkata, "Anda bisa menemui istri dan anak anda di dalam, tapi saya sarankan agar tidak terlalu banyak melakukan interaksi, kondisinya masih lemah."

"Saya akan mengingat itu. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sehun membungkuk sekilas dan segera meninggalkan sang Dokter.

Rasanya begitu mengharukan bagi Sehun ketika melihat istrinya tengah berbaring dengan keadaan baik-baik saja setelah semua perjuangan berat yang wanita itu lalui hanya untuk melahirkan buah hati mereka. Kebahagiaannya membuncah kala sepasang matanya juga mendapati sesosok bayi mungil yang berada dalam rengkuhan Luhan, terlihat begitu rapuh dan suci.

"Sehun- _ah_ ," panggil Luhan lemah, wanita itu lalu memberi _gesture_ agar Sehun mendekat. Pria itu menurut dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping ranjang. "Anak kita sudah lahir, bukahkan dia cantik?" Luhan tersenyum manis dan mendekap putri kecilnya semakin erat, menghasilkan geliat kecil dari tubuh mungil itu.

"Ya, dia sangat cantik, seperti ibunya." Sehun menggumam, pandangannya tak lepas dari dua sosok perempuan yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tahu itu." Luhan terkekeh kecil dan mengusap pipi tembam bayinya, "Kira-kira, nama apa yang akan kita berikan padanya?"

Sehun tertegun, jujur saja ia belum menyiapkan nama apapun untuk putri pertamanya itu. Ia ingin mereka berdua yang akan memutuskan. "Aku tidak tahu, apa kau punya saran yang bagus?"

"Bagaimana dengan Luna?" usul Luhan.

"Luna, ya?" Sehun mengangguk-angguk singkat. "Oh Luna terdengar indah, sesuai untuk putri kecil yang cantik sepertinya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Luna, katakan halo pada ayahmu." Luhan menggerakkan sedikit tangan Luna dan meminta Sehun juga mendekatkan tangannya. Sehun merasakan telunjuknya kini di genggam erat oleh putri kecilnya.

Membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan, menyalurkan kasih sayang dan terima kasihnya kepada wanita yang telah bersedia mendampingi hidupnya selama ini. Luna yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai merengek, mungkin karena merasa cemburu pada ibunya yang mendapat ciuman dari sang ayah.

Pria itu tertawa singkat, "Ayah tidak melupakanmu, sayang." Sehun menunduk dan mencium pipi tembam Luna. "Aku juga mencintaimu, malaikat kecilku."

Kebahagiaan Sehun telah sempurna dengan hadirnya malaikat kecil itu diantara mereka.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FF by **: EarthlingSoo**

id line **: sarah_kim365**

 **p.s. :** No edit, maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan dalam penulisan. Saya masih harus banyak belajar. Tolong kritikannya ya^^


End file.
